


Fate Cannot be Changed

by Carolinalmeida



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fate & Destiny, Red String of Fate, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-21 13:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16577846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carolinalmeida/pseuds/Carolinalmeida
Summary: When your destiny is already traced out for you, could you really try to change it?Amelia was just a regular 21-year-old. Until she feels drawn to this new, mysterious man that seems nothing but trouble. As her life spirals out of control, she can't do anything other than ask: What is her destiny?





	1. Prologue

**«From forth the fatal loins of these two foes  
A pair of star-crossed lovers take their life»**

**\- Romeo and Juliet, William Shakespeare**

 

It was a beautiful night to die.

Standing on top of the bridge, I could see the whole city, alive and breathing. The lights still on, even though the sun was coming up. I was sure people would be getting up soon, ready to go to their awful jobs. Or they would be getting home, after a night of boring work. Cars would start circulating on the streets soon enough, and soon enough people would be stuck in traffic, like always.

A car passed me, going way too fast. Maybe they were also trying to kill themselves.

Looking down, I saw the water, already picking up the reflection of the sunshine. I felt the cold air of the morning in my cheeks, embracing my whole body, prickling my skin. Whispering in my ear. Jump, it said.

I will, I replied.


	2. Strange Encounters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amelia is a regular university student going to class... Until she meets an enticing boy named Luke.

The morning was cold. I wrap my scarf tighter around my neck and hope I can get to my first class on time. Looking at my clock, I realise I have less than 5 minutes. I pick up the pace and don’t even notice there’s someone in front of me until it’s too late and I’m bumping into him.

“Hey!” He blurts in surprise.

I quickly apologize, feeling my cheeks turning red. I try to start walking away, but when my eyes catch his, I stop in my tracks. I can’t look away. We stand in that position for what felt like hours, until he started laughing.

“Are you okay?” The guy asks, his blue eyes teasing me.

“Uhm... Yes- I-” I stutter. “Sorry, I should get going.”

I look down at the floor and try to keep walking. However, he also turns and walks beside me.

“Well, where are you heading?”

“My class, which,” I check my clock, “has started 2 minutes ago. Oh God.”

He laughs loudly again.

“Chill out, I should be in class too.”

“Well, why aren’t you?” I argue.

“You see, I met this weird girl that was in a hurry.” He looks me up and down. “And she seems interesting. I wonder what her name is.”

I feel the blush creeping at my cheeks again.

“Amelia. And you?”

“Luke.”

I don’t know how to answer. If I tried to, I know I would stutter and make a fool out of myself. Fortunately, we had arrived. Now I just had to make my way to...

“So, I’m going to Room 231A,” he says.

231A.

I stare at him, not able to formulate a coherent sentence. Finally, in a small voice, I tell him I was headed to that class too. He glances at me with those blue eyes of his and smiles.

“Great,” he says. “Then you can tell me a bit more about yourself. If you’re taking this class it means you’re on the Fine Arts course, right?”

I nod.

“So am I,” Luke explains. “Why did you decide to take it?”

“Well…” I don’t really have a good answer for that. “I’ve always loved painting and drawing, so I guess that’s it. Then I got a scholarship and I just… I think it was fate.”

“Fate.” He pronounces that word, almost savouring it in his lips. “I like that.”

“What about you?”

“What about me?” Luke repeats with a smirk.

“Why are you taking this course?” I ask, smiling.

“It’s more of a compromise, really,” he clarifies. “What I really like is music, but my parents would never let me study that. So, we reached a middle term: I would go to school for Arts, which I also like, and they would let me take some part-time music classes.”

I notice how his eyes light up when he talks about this. He must be really passionate about music.

“What do you play?” I encourage him to keep going. I found myself enjoying hearing him speak.

“Guitar. But I also love singing.” Luke looks up and notices we were in front of the door. “After you, miss.”

Looking through the window next to the door, I notice that the teacher is already there, talking. The auditorium is full of students carefully listening to the lecturer's every word. There would be no way of entering the room without everyone noticing.

"What's the matter?" He asks, also analysing the classroom.

"Tell you what,” I say, trying to sound relaxed, but probably failing miserably. “How about we skip this one class and you can tell me more about your music.”

“Amelia, are you scared of getting inside the room?” Luke half-laughs.

“See, this is why I wanted to be early, now everyone’s there already and, if we get in, they’ll look at us.” The words leave my lips quickly, almost running through each other. I stop before I make a bigger fool out of myself than I already have.

The blond looks at me and stops smiling. I immediately regret what had left my lips. The truth is, I have social anxiety. It has always been like this, or worse. Usually, I try to not freak people out with my weird thoughts, but now, the one time I actually decided to be honest, it’s when I shouldn’t have. Luke must think I’m crazy. He must want to leave. _Leave me alone with my nonsense. Just go._

“How about we do what you said?” He proposes. “Do you want to go to the library? Or we could go somewhere else.”

“The library seems fine”, I squeak. The whole way we walk there, I remain quiet. I wouldn’t want to say anything else that might embarrass me.

When we arrive at the library, though, my mood immediately gets better. I walk quickly to the first shelf I can see and run my hands through the books, enjoying the peace and quiet of that place. Without looking, my hand stops in Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban. I take it out of the shelve and open it in a random page.

"What are you doing?" A voice echoes behind me. 

Turning around, I find Luke looking over my shoulder, reading the words on the page.

"Just looking around," I answer. "This is one of my favourite books."

"I've never actually read Harry Potter," he explains, rolling his eyes. Then, he reaches over and grabs another book from the shelve, right above my head. "This one is better."

I look at the title. 1984, by George Orwell. 

"That book is depressing." I laugh. I put the Harry Potter book back and I point at another one. One of the Percy Jackson books. "What about these ones?"

"I think I read some of them when I was a kid, but I don't remember most of the plot anyway."

"Then you need to read them again!" I say, gasping. I place the first book of the collection on his hand, as well as the first Harry Potter book. In order to be my friend, Luke would have to be as much of a Harry Potter fan as me.

We continue like that for a few minutes, until we both have a pretty large collection of books that the other wants us to read. Then, we go and sit in a secluded corner and start reading. I pick up The Perks of Being a Wallflower, and he starts with Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone. Sitting there in silence, just enjoying each other's presence and reading the books we recommended to each other was such a peaceful moment. I lay my head on his shoulder and continue reading.

After a while, I finish the book. Luke was still not even halfway done. I straighten up and stretch.

"Wait, you finished already?" He says, in disbelief. 

"I'm a fast reader," I explain, shrugging.

Luke laughs and looks at me. At that moment, I notice how the warm light of the library makes his blue eyes even deeper.

He glances at the clock he kept on his wrist. It looks rather expensive, but I say nothing about it.

“We should be heading to the next class. It starts in a few minutes”, he says.

I only nod and slowly get up. I’m much more relaxed than I was at the beginning of the day. I think it was his presence. There was something about him… Something I couldn’t explain. Luke just made me feel comfortable.

As we leave the library, I take a glimpse at Luke through the corner of my eye, only to find him already looking at me. He opens his mouth to talk, but seems to regret it, and we walk together once more.


End file.
